


Time Warped

by Fluffy_Artist01



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadvid will be in here, Harrison didn't mean to, How Do I Tag, It's Max let's be real here, Just not yet, Max goes back in time, NOT MA///XVID, No shipping, Time Travel, Yes I am putting an oc in here, just one, kid swears a lot, rated T because of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Artist01/pseuds/Fluffy_Artist01
Summary: When a magic trick goes wrong, Max finds himself at Camp Campbell, 15 years into the past. When he finds a mischievous trio causing havoc, he cannot believe his eyes.Will Max figure out the truth of what happened to Jasper? Who is the third girl? Will Max learn more about David?(This was drafted before Season 3, but I'll keep writing it dang it!)





	1. The Accident

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, prepare to have your mind blown, yet again!" Harrison announces, on his stage entertaining the other campers. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Harrison decided to show a new trick he made. 

 

"First, I'm going to need a volunteer!" Harrison motions to the crowd. Nikki immediately waves her hand in the air. "ME ME ME!"

 

Max rolls his eyes. He's only here because both Nikki and Neil dragged him into watching. Nikki because she's actually entertained, and Neil because he wanted "to expose Harrison's bullshit." 

 

Max would never admit it, but he was a bit nervous. Last time he watched one of Harrison's shows, he ended up throwing up magic equipment for nearly a week. It took ages for Harrison to reverse that particular spell. As Nikki rushes up to stage, Max feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

 

"Now be amazed, as I bend time and space, and teleport Nikki!" Harrison announces. 

 

He begins by waving his hands around Nikki, causing her to levitate. The crowd gasps in amazement. Neil mutters something along the lines of "It's gotta be strings or something" but no one was listening. In a bright light, Nikki teleports right next to Max. 

 

"Ta da!" Nikki yells, waving her hands in the air, nearly hitting her two friends. The campers clap and cheer. "Now, I shall bring her back onstage!" 

 

Harrison aims to pick Nikki up, but he accidentally picks up Max. 

 

"What the hell?! Put me down asshole!" Max shouts, kicking the air. Harrison looks scared, "Max, calm down, I'll just-oh boy not again." 

Harrison desperately tries to put Max down, but he can't. "Oh no...maybe if I teleport you on-stage, I can get you down?" Harrison weakly suggests.

 

"I don't fucking care what you do Harrison, just get me the fuck down!" Max screams. Harrison panics and a blinding light shines again. But this time, Max is gone. 

 

Nobody moves, nobody uttered a word. Then, like the busting of a damn, everyone began shouting at once.

 

"Where did he go?!"

 

"SOMEBODY GET THE COUNSELORS"

 

"HOLY SHIT, MAX!"

 

"Harrison, Harrison calm down!"

 

"Shit." Harrison mumbled, clutching his hair. His heart pounded loudly, he couldn't hear the screams of chaos. All he could hear was his own voice. 

 

"This is all my fault."

 

\----------------

When Max opens his eyes, he's not entirely sure where he is. He knew just a moment ago he was in the stage area of the camp. The land looks similar, but the stage was gone, and so was most of the other activity sites.

Max stood up, dusted himself off, and starts walking back towards the counselor cabin, when he heard a loud thud from behind. He turns around just in time to see three kids chasing the rest of the campers with water guns. 

Max notices that the kid he had met on Spooky Island not too long ago. With him were two kids, twins Max presumes. As they rolled pass him, he freezes.

 

The male twin looks like a younger version of David.

 

What the fuck did Harrison do?


	2. Chapter 2

David didn't know what to think. 

 

One minute he and Gwen were watching Bob Ross (who Gwen keeps insisting David sounds like, which David doesn't see at all), and the next minute almost all the campers were yelling at the door. 

 

"DAVID HELP!" 

"OH MY GOD GUYS-"

"IT'S MAX- OH GOD MAX-"

 

That's what really got him. Max. Oh god, what happened now?

 

"Campers, please! Calm down!" David tried, but the campers kept screaming. 

"Oh god you need to-"

"David he's-"

 

Everyone stopped when Gwen sounded an airhorn.

"Alright you little shits, what the hell has you riled up? One at a time!" Gwen sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

The campers fell silent, like deer in headlights. It was Nikki who finally spoke up. 

 

"Max is gone."

\------------------------------------

Max couldn't be more confused. 

Quite obviously he has gone back in time, since Camp Campbell looks newer, and he had no doubt that at least two of that trio were David and Jasper. 

So Max had two questions.

One, how the fuck could Harrison even do something like this?  
And two, how the hell was he gonna get back?

Max pulls his hood up as he walks around. He may be a kid, but he's watched enough Rick and Morty to know you don't fuck with time. He walks towards the surrounding woods, when he gets stopped by two councilors. 

"Woah little dude, where ya off to? I've never seen you around here before!" The male one says, with a smile so wide Max thought he might split his face. 

"Uh...I'm new." Max says in a small voice.

"That's strange, I didn't know we were expecting a new-"  
"Aw, ease up Gregg! I'm sure Mr. Campbell just forgot to mention to us, again." The female turns to Max with a warm smile. "Sorry about that kiddo! This is Gregg, and I'm Darla! What's your name?"

Ah shit, he can't use his actual name.  
"Michael." Max says after a minute. He decides he should keep up the 'shy kid' act. 

"Oh, well hello Michael! We should show you arou-"  
"If it's ok...it's been a long car ride...d-do you mind if I just take a walk for a bit?" Max said in a quiet voice. 

Darla and Gregg look at each other, before Darla give Max a small nod. "Sure thing sweetie! Let us know if you need anything!"

As Max walks off, he can't help but think, "Damn, now I know where David got it from."

 

Max walks into the woods just a bit, when he can hear a couple of kids laughing. He sneaks behind a tree, and listens. 

"Ahaha! Ah man! Did you see Gregg and Darla's faces?!" Jasper laughs, holding his sides.

"And what about Lola? I swear I think they heard her scream from across the lake!" Young David exclaimed, on the verge of tears.

"Did you guys not notice anything...weird." the girl says, her voice oddly calm, and low. The other two stopped laughing, and look at her. 

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks, tilting his head to the side.

"There was a new kid." the girl simply says, leaning back onto the ground. 

"How the hell did you see a new kid in the middle of the chaos?" Jasper nearly shouts. The girl just shrugged. 

"Ash, you know how annoying it is when you're super fucking vague!" David groans.

 

"So her name is Ash." Max thinks, leaning on his heels. What Max didn't know, however, was that he was barely on a stick. When he leaned back, he fully put his weight on the stick, causing it to snap.

"What was that? WHO GOES THERE?" he heard David shout.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST it's been a fucking while. Sorry guys. School is kicking ass, especially since this is Senior Year. Plus, I'm also working. Yikes. ANYWAY! HAVE FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!

You know, when Max woke up this morning, he didn't expect being sent back in time, finding the child version of the pain in his ass, and pinned to the ground, being threatened by said punkass. 

 

Yet here he was. Fucking hell.

 

"David, get off." Max heard Ash say, and he saw her tugging on David's shirt. David reluctantly got off, glaring at Max. Ash offers her hand to Max, and he slowly accepts.

"Sorry about him, my brother likes to jump to conclusion." Ash explains, as she shoots David a dirty look. David crosses his arms and huffs. Max nods and rubs the back of his neck. 

"So, you're the new kid right? I saw you with Darla and Gregg early. My name's Ash. That's Jasper, and this pain in the ass is my brother, David." Ash holds her hand out. 

Max nodded, shaking her hand. "I'm Michael. Michael Jones." 

Ash smiles at Max, "So, where are you from, Michael?"

Shit. "New Jersey." Max says quickly. He hears David snort, and Max looks at him. "Got a problem there, asshole?"

"Nothin', you just don't seem like the Jersey type." David says, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking ass. What the fuck do you know?!" Max shouts at him. David raises his eyebrows, and Ash starts to laugh. 

"Jeez Davey, you sure Michael isn't the Jersey type?" Jasper snickers. David glares at him, and lightly shoves him. "Shut up Jasp."

Max finds himself laughing as well, forgetting for a moment his current problem.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?!" Adult David shouts, panic clear on his face.

 

"We were watching Harrison at his Magic show!" Space Kid pipes up.

"Yeah, and like, he levitated Max, but something went wrong." Ered finishes, as she leans on the flag pole.

"He's probably in the woods or something, but..." Neil starts, and he fidgets slightly. David can see the unsure look he has. That all the campers have. They're all worried about Max. 

 

Hell, he sure was. 

 

Gwen pinches the bridge of her nose, "Alright, let's calm down and -"

"In your time full of woes, remember that of Michael Jones." The voice of Quarter master pipes up behind the counselors, causing them to shout in surprise. 

"Quarter master! What the fuc-"

"Wait, Michael Jones?" David mutters, knitting his eyebrows together. Where did he hear that name before...

 

Then it hits him. 

 

"I'll be right back!" David shouts, running into the cabin and grabs his cellphone. He scrolls through his contacts. He finds the right name and pushes the button, praying that this is the right number. 

 

"Hello? Who's this? I lost a lot of my contacts recently." A familiar voice answers from the other end. 

 

"Hey Ash, it's David."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. School and work are keeping me busy, especially since I'm about to head to college. I'll upload more when everything calms a bit.

"Everyone knows the plan?"

"Of course I do Jasper, it's my plan!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up, you're gonna blow our cover" Max whispers shouts to the duo, and Ash lets out a silent chuckle.

David rolls his eyes and nods, he and Jasper look at the map one more time. "Alright, so Jasper and I are going to sneak into the pantry and get marshmallows. Ash and Michael will get the shooters, and water. We'll meet here in an hour."

 

"Right." Jasper, Ash and Max all say together. Jasper and David go ahead, leaving Ash and Max alone. 

"Let's go." Ash says, and Max follows, hands in his hoodie. A comfortable silence falls on the two before Ash speaks up. 

"So, Michael. I noticed you keep giving my brother and Jasper these weird looks." 

Max finches slightly, he admits that he has given those two looks. Mainly Jasper, since his discovery back on Spooky Island. He was mainly trying to figure out why David never mentions his sister in any of his stories.

"And that you just showed up, no bus, no car, nothing..." Ash continues, putting her hands behind her head and turns to him. 

"...are you a time traveler, or something?" 

 

Shit.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT" 

David has to pull the phone away from his ear when his sister screams that sentence. He had just finished telling her what happened. 

"You...knew?" David asks switching the phone to his other ear. 

 

"Yeah! Oh shit, hold on. I'm on my way. I'll see you soon!" She says and hangs up. David looks at the phone and sighs. He walks out to the campers, and finds the Millers are there.

 

"David, Meredith tells us there was an incident with one of the campers."

"Now we understand this isn't all your fault, but we would like to stay and keep an eye on everything. We're both just worried about the camper who...disappeared" The two explain, and David nods.

 

"I'm just waiting on my sister to get here, let's get the campers to the Mess Hall." David explains, motioning the confused campers, and Gwen, to the building.


End file.
